Horniness, Sex and Unfaithfulness
by Cheetah1432
Summary: Katniss discovers she has a disease, she is always horny. Will Gale, her husband discover all the time she cheated on him? Will she fall in love with the process, someone who can keep up with all her sex needs? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Katniss Everdeen was horny, no, desperate for sex. Her husband, Gale, still needed a few hours to come back from work and Katniss needed sex now. She headed to the bedroom, she took out a short black too tight dress that accentuated her already gigantic boobs and ass. Wearing it, she realized that the dress was small but she looked very sexy. With that dress, she headed out in the streets. At this time, the streets were barren and empty, which disappointed Katniss. She headed towards the Mellark bakery and stood for a rest when she saw the owner, Peeta, was looking lustily at Katniss. He smiled at her, "Selling you services, sexy?" Katniss nodded. Peeta grinned. He took her in to the side alley. "Twerk, while stripping your clothes." Katniss immediately set to work, moving her ass sexily, smiling as her boobs jumped up and down. Katniss twerked more, when suddenly the dress ripped. That seemed the cue for Peeta to act. He grabbed her, pinned her against the wall as he frantically ripped the dress off her. He ripped her bra off, discarding it behind him. He started squeezing them, his fingers travelling over her nipples. He tried to remove her panties civilly and without ripping them, but he was too desperate and ripped them off. He pushed her against the wall, as Katniss unbuckled his belt. His pants fell. Katniss was about to remove his boxers when Peeta viciously tore them off him, his rock hard penis jumping out. Pinning Katniss to the wall, his hands over his boobs, he rammed his penis into Katniss's is very wet pussy. He seemed to sigh in relief as he kept on thrusting into her. It was exactly what Katniss was looking as she moaned loudly, cumming in tune to his cums. Katniss was slump against the wall. Peeta removed his penis, which seemed to be still hard. Peeta murmured, "Darn, I'm still hard." Taking Katniss by surprise, he pushed Katniss to the ground, cushioned her fall with his hands and plunged deep into her once more. He thrusted hard over and over while Katniss moaned shamelessly, her breasts slapping into Peeta's face. He cummed but one sight of the squirming and very nude Katniss, he got instantly rock hard and kept on thrusting. Katniss started cumming, and it seemed to trigger a chain reaction. She was cumming over and over, not stopping. It took four more times for Peeta to cum till he removed his penis. It was still rock hard, but he admitted he was too tired to continue. He took her inside, where he gave her a huge amount of money. "You ripped off all my clothes, how will I return home?" Peeta shrugged almost indifferently and slammed the door in her face.

A minute later, Katniss was still slumped against the wall, thinking how was she to return home when a man came. He smiled lustily at her when Katniss explained her situation. "I can take you back home, in exchange for fuck." Katniss, who was still ever so horny, nodded eagerly and the dark-haired man came and rammed his penis into her ass, while she was plastered against the wall. He cummed, and then exited her. He took her and lead her through thr interconnected alleys, stopping once in a while to fuck her senseless. When he reached her home, he smiled at her. "You seem one quite horny woman. If you need some sex, come to the stip club. It is always magical in there." Katniss nodded as she entered her house.

Only a few minutes later, did Gale enter. Katniss leapt to him, "I'm horny." Gale raised his eyebrows when he saw her naked but gave a smile. His hand went to her pussy, only to find it soaking wet. "You were never this horny before." Katniss shrugged. Gale was enjoying the show. "Well, for me to fuck you, I need you to twerk for me and suck me off." Katniss nodded eagerly. Twerking with much vigor, Gale started rubbing his penis impatiently. After that, Katniss sucked him off. Gale gave a small grin, "Good job, hottie." He plunged into her vagina but did not thrust and gave a wicked smile. "Push me off you. Or I'll tie you up and there won't be any sex for four hours" Katniss whimpered, she could not bring herself to push him off her, she needed his penis inside. When she failed to push him off, he removed his penis, and tied her hands and legs, placed her onto the couch, and maneuvered around the kitchen naked. In those four hours, Katniss pleaded, her pussy seemed to become wetter by the second. Katniss wanted, no, needed a huge penis inside her. Gale untied her after the four hours and fucked her all night. First off, he fucked her against the wall. Then, rammed into her ass. He fucked her on the floor of their balcony. Katniss felt incredible, but she was still horny, like a hard pressure pushing against her pussy, which never ceased to be wet. Gale admitted he could be no more and Katniss begged for more. Gale fell asleep and left Katniss wallowing in the bath tub, trying to pleasure herself with her fingers but to no avail.

In the morning, Katniss hadn't slept a wink, her fingers hovering over her pussy. Gale entered the bathroom to shower only to find her whimpering in need for sex. Gale grinned as he filled the bathtub with cold water. "Massage my penis with your breasts." Katniss complied almost immediately, maneuvering her breasts. Knowing his sensitive spots, she made sure she massaged them with her nipples. After Gale was satisfied, he fucked her doggy-style. Once he cummed, he left saying he needed to go to work. Katniss asssessed herself in the mirror, and decided to go to the strip club as the man suggested. She wore another one of her red tight dresses and headed to the strip club, very horny.

 **Hope you enjoyed guys! This is a story I'm having fun with. I hope it pleases you. These are not going to be a series of one-shots! They are one story and I do have a vague plotline. All of them will contain sex scenes. Any ideas? Review!**

 **Thanks Guys**

 **Signing off, Cheetah1432**


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss headed to the strip club in her tight red dress. At the entrance, she decided to enter the club naked. She discarded her dress on the floor, enjoyed the cool air hitting her extremely wet pussy. She entered the strip club. Without asking her, a naked man with a gigantic penis, two times larger than Gale's pinned her against the wall, and thrusted his penis into her vagina. Katniss didn't push him off as she was moaning ever so loudly, never feeling so much pleasure racking her body. She wasn't surprised that when she started to cum, she couldn't stop. The man, who turned out to be blonde and with dark eyes, smiled, "Darn, you're too sexy." Even though the man cummed, he continued on thrusting and Katniss could feel that his penis was rock hard. Katniss was still cumming, and she couldn't get herself to stop. The man seemed to have cummed again and was still continuing vigorously, his penis never seemed to get a little less erect, but only seemed to get more erect. He seemed to remove his penis and Katniss stopped cumming, staring at it with awe. It was gigantic, throbbing and apparently rock hard. He leaned against the wall, "The name's Jake. Yours, hottie?" "Katniss," she replied still smiling. "I have to go now, Katniss, but how about we meet at my house? Merchant Sector, Bluebell road, House 74. I have tonnes more things to try on your sexy body." Katniss gasped. House 74 on Bluebell road was the largest and prettiest house in District 12 and she gets to go there and fuck a man with the most gigantic dick she ever saw. Katniss nodded eagerly, her voice in a sweet lilt, "Sure. How about at midnight." Jake smiled, "It would be dark by then." He leaned on her and whispered, "Come naked." Katniss smiled as the man disappeared into the crowd. Katniss hurried out of the strip club, and looked around for her dress and couldn't find it.

She took in a deep breath. She had to join the influx of mners, naked. She stepped out and joined in the crowd. It wasn't long before she felt a rather large penis enter her ass. A moan immediately escaped from her lips and another penis entered her pussy. It seemed there was a pact to enjoy this very sexy woman. As the penis in her ass slipped out, another one slipped in and the same with her pussy. A man stopped her and started squeezing her breasts. He soon went. She couldn't stop moaning the penises slipped in and out of her ass and pussy, who seemed to get wetter by the minute. She was cumming hard, her moans loud. The Head Peacekeeper Cray gave a lusty grin as he shooed away the men and tugged at Katniss. Katniss tried to fight back but he was stronger as he pulled her towards the Peacekeeper shacks. There she was turned into some sort of sex doll, with peacekeepers taking turns to fuck her. Two female peacekeepers have joined in and within minutes, Katniss was unsure whose penis wa sshe sucking, who penis was in her pussy, who breast was she massaging, who was massaging hers. She just moaned shamelessly doing her duties. Suddenly all the peacekeepers seem to slither away from her and pick up their white suits, when Head Peacekeeper Cray came and pinned her against the wall, as he plunged his penis deep inside her. He cummed inside her. He then pushed her out, "Hope to see you soon, sexy." She then headed out naked, careless. Already many people saw her naked...

Katniss stopped many times on the way to give random sexual favours to men. She met Peeta on the way,he didn't acknowledge her, just pinned her against the wall, plunged his penis into her pussy. He cummed and then left which slightly hurt her, when she saw Jake heading towards her way. "Hey, Katniss," his voice deep. "Hey there." "So, I'm kind of horny. And that way you're moaning, you seem horny too. Don't you need a huge dick to actually please you." Katniss swayed her hips and when she saw his gigantic erection, her pussy got even wetter if it was even possible. She leaned against the wall, "I'm so wet right now. I need you." Jake smirked as he pulled down his pants and boxers. He pinned her against the wall and plunged his huge dick inside her. Katniss moaned loudly, pleasure and arousal sweeping in strong waves around her, and she cummed and didn't stop, which now seemed strange. Katniss pushed it aside as she moaned louder, pleasure racking her body as he licked her nipples and bit them sweetly. He cummed and didn't stop, his erection harder than diamonds, as he kept on thrusting into her over and over. He cummed a second time, and kissed her sweetly on the lips before he turned around said, "Bye, babe" and left. She headed home, stopping for sex every si and so. When she reached home naked, she found Gale raising her eyebrows at her, "Where were you? Prancing the streets naked?"...

Katniss stuttered. She was at loss of words then she blurted out. "I'm always horny. I need sex all the time." She couldn't meet his eyes. Gale smirked, "You think I care? I married you for sex and you were damn sexy. The hornier you are, the better. I suggest you see the doctor. But I dont really care." Gale turned away when Katniss said, "So this is only a sex-marriage. I can fuck around. You don't care?" Gale shook his head and turned away. She then thought of what he said, about going to the hospital. She decided she would schedule an appointment. She called and was happy to find that there was a free spot the next hour. She got dressed something professional, a white shirt, a long bacl skirt, and black strap heels. She headed to the clinic, putting one step in front of th other, keeping her arousal in check, stopping herself from humping the nearest man. When she reached the clinic, she was almost relieved to find out that the doctor was female. The friendly doctor took her in for the examination.

It took every one of Katniss's willpower to say it, "It has been two days, I'm constantly horny, always soaking wet, and sometimes when I cum, I can't stop till he pulls out. My first instinct is to jump on every man and... fuck him. I can't even count all the men I have fucked in two days." The doctor seemed sympathetic and said, "Hmm, it is a combination I never saw. I request you to take a test now." Katniss nodded and the doctor took her blood, urine and her pussy moisture. She then inserted a camera tube into her pussy to which Katniss couldn't stop moaning and she started cumming, not stopping till she pulled out the tube. She took some of the cum to test. She then lead Katniss to the waiting room and asked Katniss to wait for ten minutes. Katniss immediately head to the bathroom so she could masturbate. She was beet red when the doctor had to knock at her. Katniss mumbled, "Couldn't help myself." Then louder, "My body needs it, begs for it." The doctor just smiled and lead her to her office. "Katniss, what you have is what I never saw. You have Horniphilia, Pussywetonia, Vagitighta and Cumalwa and Sexonia." Katniss raised her eyebrows. The doctor smiled, "Horniphiliais when you are always horny and is usually accompanied by Pussywetonia which makes your pussy always wet. Cumalwa is when you constantly cum and Sexonia is when your body may suffer horrific symptoms if away from sex a certain period of time. You have a severe level of each of them and I'm sorry it will only be worse." "Worse than that?" The doctor nodded grimly. You may be ait can leak down your horny so much you would think your nipples, asshole, vagina may seem always tingling. You may become so wet you may leak down your pants. You can start cumming to the point where you won't ever stop and you may reach the point you will need a dildo with the highest vibrators, a gigantic butt plug and some strong nipple vibrators. These equipment are not available in the District and will need these stuff from the Capitol." "I'll buy them all. No worries." The doctor nodded grimly. She immediately sent a fax. "They'll be here tomorrow. By tomorrow, you may reach that level. The way you're heading." Katniss nodded in thanks and left. Her pussy tingling. She didn't know what to do. She ran to Bluebell road and knocked on door 74. Jake opened the door and she told him everything. He comforted her by having sex with her, to which Katniss eagerly responded and he fucked her all night. Jake poured out to her, "I love you Katniss." "Me too, Jake." Then Jake gave a grim smile, "You know, I have erectonia." Katniss looked at him, "What's that?" "I'm always erect, lusting for sex, but ever since I met you. All I want is sex... with only you."


	3. Chapter 3

She left Jack's house at noon and headed to the doctor's office to pick up her equipmet. She went home, happy to see Gale wasn't home. She trotted up to her bedroom, ripped open her package, and stared at awe at the equipment in front of her. She first picked up a black bra. A tag on it said that she must wear this bra most of time. She had eight more bras besides that one. Before she wore her bra, she removed her clothes and lined her nipples and breasts with strong vibrators. She didnt turn them on yet. She slipped on the black bra, which tightened around her breasts to provide more arousal to her. She then put inside of her pussy a huge robotic cock, the size of Jack's cock, it was lined with strong vibrators and could thrust itself in and out of her pussy. It was also covered by a strong cotton that would absorb her cum and wetness. She had three of those robotic cocks and huge packages of the cotton. She took out her butt plug and placed it in her asshole. She took out the tight black dress which she wanted to wear and where her pussy and breasts would be, she lined it with vibrators as well. She took a pair of a black thong which also provided arousal. She then wore her dress. Taking her vibrator remote control, she shoved it inside her purse. She walked around, getting used to the get-up. She then sat down on the bed, took out the re,ote and pressed the strongest button. Within seconds, immense forces hit all over her breasts, pussy and nipples. She lay down on the bed moaning and cumming. She weakened the settings so she could head out. It gave her a warm and tingling sensation which she loved. She headed out to go to Jack.

When she got to Jack, he whistled a catcall out. "I got all my equipment." He gave a cocky grin, "Give me the remote and lie on bed. Remove your dress, keep all of your vibrators. She did as she told. He pressedthe strongest button whoch send Katniss moaning in pleasure and sexual pleasure. He wasn't done yet. He stripped off his clothes. He took some special tweezers and opened her pussy and made the hole and the placed his cock onside her right beside the robotic dildo. He pinched her nipples and thrust into her. Katniss was cumming loads of cum, thick streams gushing out of her pussy. Since Jack had almost infinite energy, they stayed at it for hours. When he pulled out, Katniss didn't stop cumming. Around the bed was some sort pool of cum. Even when all the vibrators are turned off, Katniss keeps on cumming, she is tingling all over, extremely aroused. She had reached that stage as the doctor said. Jack gave a small grin, "I will get you stronger vibrators. Maybe a corset too. I heard that these can be extremely nipple-arousing. We can open your vagina so you can fir four to five dildoes. Katniss nodded eagerly immeditately as Jack placed some phone calls...

It wasnt long before further equipment arrived. The vibrators were two to three times stronger, and her vagina was opened and Zach placed in her vagina five robotic cocks. She hada bra d new toght arousing outfits and new lingerie. She tighted her corset, extremely happy to discover that she felt much more pleased. She pulled everything on, turned it all on and spent an hour in pure sexual bliss. Jack carried her to his bedroom. He didnt fuck her and left the house. Katniss moaned on and on. She called the phone, momentarily turning off the vibrators. She asked, "What are the strongest vibrators available? How big can we open a vagina and how many more robotic cocks can we insert?" She immediately ordered the steongest vibrators available, which were a thousand times stronger than hers. They came and opened her pussy enough to put 38 more robotic cocks in it...


End file.
